


inesco

by saltorder



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Bait, Electricity, M/M, Robot Sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 08:15:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21407041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltorder/pseuds/saltorder
Summary: 稍微有点贪心的守护者被老九诱拐了。“一个实验”，他是这么说的。
Relationships: Guardian/Xur (Destiny), Xur/Exo
Kudos: 15





	inesco

显而易见，他是最后一个光顾苏尔的守护者。他悄悄转过头环视周围，周围只有风吹动涅索斯的树发出的响声，大帝的守卫站在他们的岗位上，目不斜视，跟雕像没有任何区别。他又转回来，看着苏尔展示出来的武器，精巧的机械结构被深红叶丛间透出的光线照得闪闪发亮。他摊开手，看着手里同样晶莹剔透的紫色碎片，又一次地，叹了口气。他知道自己不应该那么贪心，买了一件装备后他的财政已经捉襟见肘，再怎么盯着它自己也没办法再变出点传说碎片来。  
“守护者，时间到了。如果你还没有做好决定——”  
“我知道，我知道，”守护者打断他，又踌躇起来，“呃……你下一次还会卖这个吗？”  
“我不保证。”  
“好、好吧。再见。”守护者沮丧起来，声音明显往下沉了几个调。他的机灵转了转后面的叶片，做好了安慰的准备。  
“在你走之前，”苏尔的声音突然响起，听起来低沉干涩得可怖，“我有个请求。”  
守护者闻言立刻抬起头，盯着苏尔的脸，但是他什么信息也看不出来，只看到苏尔脸上一如既往涌动着的触须。  
“什么？”  
“我需要有人协助我做一个……实验。”他似乎斟酌了一下，然后指了指那把枪，“如果你刚好是个EXO的话。”  
守护者和他的机灵面面相觑，显然没想到苏尔会做出这样的提议。机灵摇晃了一下，抢在它的守护者开口之前说：“守护者，我希望你应该在好好想想……这太可疑了。”它转了转叶片，又补充一句，“你还记得那些虫族的水晶吧？”  
守护者犹豫着，他看看他的机灵，又看看那把枪，最后朝苏尔点了点头。  
“我决定好了。”  
苏尔的身体稍稍僵直起来，他偷偷地深呼吸，强迫自己放松下来。“那么，”他扯着沙哑的声音开口，看见机灵正怀疑地盯着他，“跟我来。”他转过身，在空气中拉开一条缝隙，那条缝隙在一瞬间膨胀成一个流动的类圆形平面。他稍稍侧过身，示意守护者跟上他，然后跨进了传送门。  
那是一个相当逼狭且拥挤的房间。在经历了短暂的眩晕感后，这是守护者对目的地的第一印象。唯一的光源是  
置于工作台上的亮灯，昏暗的幽光仅仅能把房间蒙上一层绿雾。各式各样的仪器、电线和零件散乱分布在各处，但主要的线路都汇聚到一起——汇聚到一个看起来像是躺椅和手术台结合而成的仪器里。  
“躺上去。”  
守护者突然转过头，看见苏尔的双眼在触须的阴影中闪着黄色的光，处理器突然反应出模糊的厌恶和恐惧的情绪。但是他还是听从了苏尔的指引，爬上那个仪器，躺了下去。  
冰冷的金属台面昭示守护者现在作为实验对象的事实，他看着苏尔拿出一个装着白色碎片的透明玻璃管，链接上一条软管，然后旋开了旁边的开关。  
“嗡”的一声，白色碎片亮起了温暖的荧光。守护者感觉沉甸甸地往下坠，就像——  
“你对我们做了什么？！”机灵闪烁着掉在他的肚子上，发出接近乎是凄厉的叫喊，“你夺走了我们的光能！”  
“我没有理由伤害你。”苏尔用轻柔的语调说道，脱下了守护者的头盔，“这只是个实验。”  
守护者吃力地抬起手，安抚性地摸了摸机灵。苏尔捧起守护者的头，在昏暗的光线下仔仔细细地检查着。守护者感觉到一些细碎的触手搭在了他的额头，冰冷而黏滑的触感让他觉得自己鸡皮疙瘩都要起来了——如果他有的话。苏尔的手一点一点地向下摸索着，最后停在了他的后颈处，停在了他的接口上。  
“啊。”苏尔发出满意的含糊语调，一下一下地磨蹭着接口，“找到了。”  
他从身旁扯来一条电线，插了进去。久未被触碰过的插口被异物塞进来的感觉并不好，可以称得上是奇怪——正当守护者模模糊糊地想着，一丝电流从连接处窜了进来。  
然后就是近乎爆炸般的快感，犹如冲击波一样冲刷着他的处理器。守护者几乎完全瘫倒在躺椅上，身体微微抽搐着，感受不到外界的其他刺激，只有这令人恐惧的快感，一遍又一遍地冲刷过他的全身，意识海中电流噼啪作响，电光在黑暗中闪烁。没有人知道EXO是什么，他们的感官像人类，情感像人类，反应也如人类一般。此刻，在这短短的一瞬间的无意识当中，他正如人类那般发出短促而尖锐的叫声。  
电击在不知道什么时候已经终止了。守护者意识渐渐回笼，他不停地喘息着，胸膛中的人工肺快速地交换着气体。熟悉又陌生的感觉就像初次获得电弧之力那般，但是要更加的……不堪，以及难以言喻的快乐。守护者断断续续地想着，拇指不自觉地摩挲着机灵。突然，他想起曾经身为人类的记忆，恍然大悟般悄悄看了看裆部的位置，那里什么都没有。  
“真惊人。”苏尔靠近他，虚虚地掐住他的脖子，用拇指推动他的头，像摆弄玩具一样观察，“你的记忆被擦除过多少次？”  
“……”  
“一、二、三……五十次。”苏尔叹息道，“如此短暂，如此惊人。”  
他又转身离开。守护者看着他走到一台终端机旁坐了下来，调整了一下装着旅者碎片的玻璃管，让他的机灵重新飘了起来。  
“照顾好你的守护者。”苏尔的身形几乎缩进了阴影里，只发出闷闷的声音。  
“噢我当然会！”机灵发出咬牙切齿般的声音朝他怒吼，“你为什么不干脆放开他？！”  
苏尔笑起来，从胸膛里发出阴沉而浑浊的声音。他点亮了终端机的屏幕，却没有回答机灵的质问，只是对他们做出了宣告：“下一项。”  
终端机的散热系统轰鸣起来。守护者眨了眨眼睛，看见他的机灵正担忧地盯着他。别担心。他动了动下颚，试图安抚他的机灵。  
终端机嘀嘀作响。守护者感觉到自己的体温正在逐渐攀升，逐渐热得难以忍受。他感觉自己就像就像是放在微波炉里的冰块一样，从里到外沸腾、破裂，然后融化成一滩不成形的液体。空气是灼热的，背后的金属台面是灼热的，包裹他的身体的衣服是灼热的。他的冷却系统在沸腾，一切都是如此灼热，虽远不及太阳风的烈焰，但却更加难以忍受。  
数据流开始一点点侵入他的意识、他的程序、他的灵魂，触及到这个机械躯壳更深层的本质。凌乱的代码就像拥有了实质一般挤压他的电路，在他的头颅内横冲直撞，在他的眼前飞舞。它们带着毫无意义的信息塞满了他的处理器，扰乱他的思绪，把他的意识搅成一滩高热的浆糊。陌生而熟悉的快感就像球状闪电一样在躯体内滚动。  
混乱在表层奔腾，而虚无在深处翻滚。守护者喘息着，扭动着，想要蜷缩起来。他渴求着更多、更现实的东西。他想要有什么能进入他的插口、他的废弃孔、他的输液口，随便什么都行，他呜咽着，祈求着。  
一双有力而粗糙的手再次抚上他的头颅。守护者转动他那难以聚焦的双眼，只看到一片朦胧的暗影当中两抹冰冷的金色火焰。  
难以扼制的恐惧感笼罩了他仅存的思维，他扭过头，试图逃离这莫名的不安。然而那双手控制住了他，强硬地把他的头掰了回来。  
“——”  
他的处理器反应不出他所听到的声音，但是触觉仍被正常识别出了——一条软管正在被强硬地塞进他的口腔，接上仿造人类结构的输液管。然后一些液体涌了进来，涌进他的腹部。还未来得及为被填充的感觉而感到快乐，爆炸和撕裂的痛苦就已经爆发了。痛苦迅速蔓延开来，电流和Vex充满恶意的代码在物理和精神层面同时折磨着他，然后又在转瞬之间，痛苦又转化情欲，它们互相快速地转化，与恐惧和欢愉混杂在一起，变成了超出人类或者EXO所能接收和解读的庞大数据，轻而易举地攻陷了黄金年代设下的防火墙，把他推向过载的悬崖。  
“很多事情，很多事情发生了，但是你全都遗忘了。”  
他摇摇欲坠，系统还在做最后的努力。  
冰冷黏滑的触须拥上他的面庞，它们缓慢地蠕动着，碰触他头颅上的每一处凹陷，探入他头颅的每一处缝隙，几乎就像——  
几乎就像是亲吻。  
守护者突然意识到这件事情，从悬崖的边缘滑落下去。  
他殆机了。

守护者的眼眶中突然亮起了微弱的灯光。  
“守护者？”  
机灵在他的身边漂浮，凝视着他。他环视四周，空无一人。能听到的只有水流声和昆虫的鸣叫声。他低下头，一个金色的水晶闪闪发亮，和他的衣服一样沾上了地球的泥土。


End file.
